Great Waterland
Great Waterland (also know as "Groot-Waterland" in Dutch or simply as "Waterland") is the principal country in AJK Universe. It is Alfred and Dolf's birthplace as well the past, present and future home of many of the shows characters. It is, partly, a caricature of the Netherlands. The land consists of polders while the town Alfred and Dolf lived in together is built in a typical Dutch style. In addition; many of its inhabitants wear traditional Dutch clothing, perhaps most notably Dolf's parents. For most of its history Great Waterland was an absolute monarchy, led by Richard III and posteriorly by his son, Franz Ferdinand: both from a royal family of lions. Years later Dolf, leading the National Crows Party, assumed command and Waterland briefly became an authoritarian fascist state, before reverting to a monarchy and eventually becoming a constitutional monarchy with Ollie as elected president. History First Kingdom During its First Kingdom age, Great Waterland were ruled by a royal family of lions. Its first king shown in series is Richard III; a despot and tyrannical king very conservative with the ruby of the crown, the principal royal family wealth and power. When Alfred turned its first year of life, Henk arranged a tour with Alfred, Pikkie, Ollie and all Alfred's childhood friends to royal palace of Waterland, where were guide by Judge Rupee. After the team saw the ruby and left the treasure trove, Pikkie left there alone with the jewel and stole it without anybody saw it. Later, he dropped it by accident and fell on Alfred, who were acussed of stealing it. Richard III was prepared to execute him but was found innocent when it was known that Pikkie, who fortunately only was given notice board, was the guilty Years later, once Alfred, Dolf and all babies seen in first episodes were adults, Richard III kingdom was ending (possibly by abdication) and his successor would be Franz Ferdinand, but he was too immature and carefree for politics and was also expected his abdication. Dolf, knowing that would be his great opportunity, was about to accumulate money, even if were illegally to finance a political campaign which would ascend him to power. With Franz Ferdinand as new king, all Waterland was seen affected by his incompetence; unemployment rised increasingly and the country plunged into depression. Dolf, taking advantage of the situation, had intended to create a new revolutionary political system to restore justice to their society, although he just wanted to live in a system based on racial purity to offset him inferiority complex for being half blackbird. Knowing that Alfred had earned money in a project to finance the construction of irrigation channels in countries without water he asked for money for his campaign with the promise that, once in power, would double or even triple that amount for him business prosper without limits. However Alfred, knowing that Dolf was evil, rejected his proposal and Dolf, dishonored for his attitude, promised he would never forget that evening. Fortunately, for Dolf, a lawyer named Ramphastos came to him on behalf of a member of the underworld called Finch, an old friend of Dolf, explaining that he had died and that he had inherited his fortune. Dolf took this heritage and with it funded the National Crows Party. Citizens affected by unemployment and depression citizens joined the party making this grow dramatically, both in number and in strength, increasingly resembling an army and so presented a serious problem for the kingdom. Dolf, now President of the party, ordered to arrest and imprisoned all unfair to the political party for high treason, including Judge Rupee and Colonel Rangpang, both loyal to the king. Alfred came in Dolf's office to tell him how wrong he was but he ordered imprison him along with the other prisoners. Later Ollie, who was organizing a rally against the party, was imprisoned too but all the prisoners managed to escape with the help of Henk and a Parrots Country spy called Peter (Igor in his codename). Meanwhile Dolf tried to gain the support of the church abusing him absolute majority and bribing the archbishop but he remains too loyal to the king. Alfred, his father and his rebel friends fleed to Great Reedland, Great Waterland neighboring country, to seek refuge from persecution and there were supported by General Brul. Later Dolf broke with the army of his party into the palace of Great Waterland, ejected the king and proclaimed himself Emperor Dolf I. First Empire Once started the First Empire age led by Dolf as first Emperor, Franz Ferdinand was forced to flee to Great Reedland too where it was received by the respective king. General Brul told to Alfred and his friends that his King was waiting in his palace and, finally, all rebels were found together. At that time General brought bad news of its neighbor, and is that Administration Dolf had announced that anyone who did not belong to the Crows Party should give half of their profits to the government. Having accumulated Dolf a great wealth and according to economic imbalances of his previous reign Franz Ferdinand concluded that Dolf's real power was his money and thath without it he could not remain in government. For that reason all rebels agreed to discover the location of the state coffers to remove the money and overthrow Dolf's Evil Empire. Alfred and Rangpang returned to Great Waterland where they deceived two soldiers to take away their uniforms and pose as Party members. Meanwhile Dolf said to archbishop that he was willing to give 400 gold coins to church and put in charge of the delivery to Hermann, Treasure responsible Party. In the middle of a demonstration against Dolf's dictatorship Alfred and Rangpang found a mouse named Snuffy whose wife had been wounded by soldiers and he joined to their. Seeing as the wounded soldiers were being transported to palace, Alfred pretended to be weak and Rangpang grabbed Alfred to go with them too. Then, they found Hermann walking with archbishop and secretly followed them to a garden out of palace where Hermann pulled a tree branch-like lever activating a ramp on the floor that moved downwards creating a path to an armored door which gave the state coffers where, after being left impressed by the large amounts of money present there, the archbishop decided to give his support to the party and received promesed money. Alfred and other rebels finally had discovered the location of the searched coffers but their problems hadn't finished. In a dinner with the other members Party, Snuffy, who was hidden inside the cheese plate to be worn by chefs to the imperial dinner table, went away and enraged by wounding his wife she rushed to the Dolf's peak uncovering accidentally the bitumen covering it and showing their yellow color. Dolf, dishonored by such humiliation, ordered to exterminate all rats and mice. Having fled the room to the location of Alfred and Rangpang and come Igor and Ollie, all rebels agreed and put in place their plan. Snuffy called all rats and mice for digging a tunnel from the palace courtyard to the coffers in order to remove all coins and Igor called his fellow parrots to transport the money to Great Reedland. To the next morning Dolf, who was trying to finance the construction of missiles for the army Party, received the suggestion by Hermann that he should annul that order and that all the money in the coffers had disappeared only to be accused of theft by being the last to be there. Dolf finally received a letter from his manager treasure both claiming his resignation as Franz Ferdinand's return to the country and forcing him to abdicate the throne which becomes the said lion, now more mature and responsible with his role. Dolf was exiled from the country and sweared revenge on Alfred knowing he was who had organized his overthrow. Second Kingdom During the Second Kingdom, when he returned from vacation, Alfred met Wana, a family of black ducks from their country, the home country had fled the apartheid that existed there; the white geese that suppressed the black ducks. Because they were living illegally in Great Waterland, and told Alfred about the separation of black ducks and white geese in their homeland, he offered them a temporary shelter in his house. Unfortunately Lispel, the evil spy jellyfish, got here, but Alfred payed him so that he could sell information to someone else. Yet Alfred deceived by Lispel, and he sold the information for more money to Wannes, Dolf's friend. He gave them to the police, who immediately arrested Wana Family. They interrogated Alfred how he came into contact with them. When Alfred begged Inspector Holmes to release them, he gave Alfred a tip that Franz Ferdinand might grant them special amnesty and could offer them a residence permit. Alfred came into action. Despite their liberty in Great Waterland, Kwa, and his wife Blanche decided to return to their homeland and to fight for the fight against apartheid. Alfred offered to go with them, and Captain Stoppel helped them with the trip aboard his new ship, Sunshine. Lispel informed Wannes again, and traveled to visit his cousin in Homeland. But Alfred, Kwa and Blanche had long been through the real intention was to give them to the authorities, in order to get behind the residence of the opposition. But through ingenuity and with the help of Captain Stoppel Wana reached still safe underground headquarters in South Africa. Time later, a huge rain falls posed a serious risk to Great Waterland as it was under sea level which was altered by the storm threatening to cause serious flooding. Alfred's idea was to build high breakwater to prevent pass water and canals to drain the floods but the king, whitout how prevent the country from disaster and having discover that he and the absolute monarchy did not work, was forced to reform the country for the good of his people. His idea was to extract all the political power of the royal family to deposit a president democratically elected by the people and turning the country into a constitutional monarchy. But his idea was no longer good because Dolf, now as National Crows Party spokesman, took advantage of such an opportunity to file his candidacy for the presidency which was presented Ollie and a banker called Nox. Wannes was supporting to his friend Dolf but soon he would regret it. Knowing that he could not win overwhelming support by his speeches, Dolf came up with a diabolical idea. Unaware that was being followed by Lispel, he went along with illegal foreign workers into the breakwater of the country and ordered them pierce. Later, after the death of several people by the flooding, Dolf abandoned his campaign to donate all the grain, sand and cement of his stores and direct the same reconstruction of the breakwater. With this action the people would recent of him and that it would be a huge leaps of votes in his favor. The plan was clever but Lispel, having witnessing the murder, requested a meeting with Dolf privately at the port in order to extort hush. Dolf, knowing that he could not get rid of it if he payed him, pulled a gun and shot Lispel who threw into the sea into believing that had killed him. To the next morning a wounded and less greedy Lispel received to Alfred at his home and told the facts for just half the value of a gold coin. Alfred searched running to Wannes in to demand an explanation of what happened but could not find it. After introducing the oficinal Dolf and ask for it, the raven replied that "does not know anything about that cowardly". Alfred had to locate him before Dolf killed him to hide his crime but a repentant Wannes came home and confessed before going with Alfred to the police station to testify against Dolf. Finally Dolf, who was being sought by the police in the hotel where he slept, was forced to flee the country again accused of murder and Ollie won the election. First Presidency Now, in First Presidency of Great Waterland, after having long been raining in Great Waterland, a rainbow in the sky, which Paljas to an old legend remembered where his friend Doctor Livingstone had long been interested in. The legend was about a golden pot that stands at the end of a rainbow, and if you removed the pot, it would disappear all the colors of this world. Professor Paljas, Alfred, Henk and Pikkie (who liked it wants after the conversation hears) quickly formed an expedition team and went together with Livingstone to the hinterland of the Arlon continent, where they believed the greatest opportunity is to find the pot, and confirm the legend. After hours without problems by walked the wilderness, they stepped into a canoe. But they were being chased by a large water sample, and depositing a waterfall. They were captured by a local cannibal tribe, whose head told them that they were only intended to be cooked in a large pot, as legend dictated them. Fortunately, they were saved by Queen Nora, the manager of the pot of gold, who told the head of the tribe that animals have no bad intentions. The Queen then showed them the golden pot, but few remembered that Pikkie in everything shines and sparkles lost his mind and wanted, he took the pot so it. Although Alfred, Henk and Paljas start chasing Pikkie, it was already too late when they reach the airport. They fly the aircraft to Great Waterland. Here they came earlier Pikkie but that Dolf met at the airport, and who stole the suitcase and at a stopover in Morena, the casino state, disembarked. Dolf was planning to use the gold to pay off his debt in Morena, but Alfred stopped him before he sold pot. Dolf lived in Morena outside the jurisdiction of the authorities of his country and with debts of a casino. There he was hired by Rokodil and Anibal, executives of an oil company, to steal the Professor Paljas's formula ecological fuel, which if left to the market would mean the collapse of their company, in exchange for which they payed his debts to the casino. Dolf returned to Great Waterland, entered into the aircraft's Paljas, took the formula, got into his car and driving fast on the highway where it was pursued by Alfred which did mislead. But it was tracked by the sonar of the aircraft and Alfred, along with police, arrived at the Rokodil's house where they had made sharing formula with money and they arrested executives and Dolf who falled 26 years in prison for his crimes against humanity. Dolf escaped from prison with the help of Hermann, now working as a gaoler and fleed to Professor Paljas's Institute and aimed to Winnie, Alfred's girlfriend, with his gun forcing the doctor to tell where was the design of his latest invention, the Ale Angle Ray, who planed to use as a weapon to dominate the world. Once taken the design, Dolf caught Winnie as a hostage and fleed to his lair into the Poldertown woods where called Alfred demanding him 10.000 gold coins in exchange for the life of his girlfriend. Alfred was led by Professor Paljas in his aircraft to track the whereabouts of Dolf who, after calling, which instructed Alfred for go to "his castle in Egypt". During the call Paljas located him and drave his aircraft to Poldertown. Meanwhile in his lair Dolf, because him delusions of grandeur, dreamed about bulldozing a massive, multi-story hourglass, and promptly presented an ultimatum to the world that everything would stop unless he was named the ruler of the world but he was awakened by Alfred ho had his gun and forced him to say where was Winnie. While Alfred went to see her Dolf fleed his lair only to be recaptured by police. Category:Countries